Dragon Ball Slayers: New Heroes Part 1
It's been 10 years since Goku left with Shenron on an unknown adventure. The earth has returned to normal and has entered an era of true peace. The Z-Fighters have attended to their families, some moved on to the next life. In addition, a new generation of heroes has risen. A generation of Slayers. But our story starts, before that. Before the actions taking place in GT. It follows a little boy, and his quest to become the greatest. A young boy was laughing and running through the woods, followed by a large saber cat. He turned back and flashed a smile. "Come on kitty! You're too slow!" He taunted as the saber cat lunged forward to him only for him to change directions. "DRACO!!!!!" A woman called in the distance. Draco turned to the saber cat and waved goodbye. "Later Kitty! I'll be back tomorrow to play!" Draco ran off, still being chased the saber cat. "Kitty! I can't play anymore!" He turned around and punched it into a nearby tree. "I'm so sorry but my mother is calling me." Draco bowed and ran off. He ran through the forest until he entered an opening in the woods, where he saw another young girl and a beautiful woman. Behind them were a large group of men, holding various weapons. The woman crouched down to Draco and patted his head. "Where have you been Draco? We've been worried about you." "I was playing with Mr. Kitty! We were racing and I won!" "That's good Draco." His mother smiled, her beauty radiated, captivating her son and making him smile. "You know what today is?" Draco nodded in excitement. "I finally get to go with the man on the hunt!!" He cheered. "Yes.. But Draco, I don't want you to use your gift. It's dangerous." She warned. Draco nodded. "Yes ma'am. I promise I won't." He waved and ran off. His mother watched as her little boy disappeared along with that group of men. She smiled faintly and looked down to the little girl. "Arcana... Wish your brother luck." Arcana lifted her hand and waved goodbye. "Goodbye big brother.. Be safe!" She called after him. Draco smiled back as he disappeared. - Several Hours Later - Draco was sitting on the shoulders of a large man with a scraggly beard, dressed in armor and rags. "Draco. I want you to stand back and watch. You shouldn't get into the battle. Understand?" "Yes Sir, Mr. Kallious." Draco saluted with a goofy smile. "So, what're we getting today? Fish? I love fish!" Kallious laughed. "We're getting whatever nature gives us. If we resort to catching fish then we'll catch the biggest fish ever and let you loose." "YAY!!" Draco cheered. He started to squirm with excitement as they traveled. The deeper into the woods they got the more enthralled he became. Watching them take down large animals, not backing down from any challenge that nature threw their way. Until a scream was heard. The group ran towards it to see one of their own, dead. The men prepared for battle, setting Draco down in the center. One by one they were taken down by an invisible being. Their end was swift and painless. Their corpses laid freshly dead around the young Draco. His clothes stained with blood, and predators closing in on him. He looked around nervously, unable to think. "This is my first day.. My first day as a man... I can't die. I refuse to die!" He yelled, giving off a powerful pulse of energy scaring off the predators. In the midst of it. He fell unconscious. Loud rustling was heard as a shadowy figure emerged from the bushes. "Oh my... What happened here." It asked itself. It looked around and found the young boy amongst the dead before dragging him away. "You're special..." It said faintly as they both disappeared further into the forest. "M-mommy..." Draco muttered in his sleep. "I'm sorry..." - Draco awoken in a patch of leaves, surrounded by girls with long ears and multicolored hair. "W-where am I?" He stuttered. "Don't worry.. You're in a safe place." One said, stepping forward. "My name is Sera. I am the one that found you." Draco instantly sat up and looked around. "Where are the others?! Are they here?!" Sera shook her head grimly. "You're the only one who made it." "What happened to them? I-I remember them being attacked... But I don't know what did it..." Sera tapped her chin. "I think it was nature. You guys did wander into a sacred forest. To be honest I didn't think mere mortals could access this plane of existence." She looked down to Draco and smiled. "Don't worry, you're in safe hands. And as for your friends they'll be fine. They didn't leave a bad aura, so they'll enjoy Other World. Oops.. Maybe you're too young to understand." Draco stopped and observed Sera carefully. "Excuse me but you seem no older than I am." "We don't really age like you do. I'm actually 2200 years old." "Whoa! I'm only 8!" "You're older than I expected.. You have the body of a 5 year old." "Thank you....I guess.." Draco said unsure of himself. "So... Am I stuck here?" Everyone nodded. "We're sorry.. But the portal between our worlds closed. The next one doesn't open for another 5 years. So you'll be with me until then." Sera smiled and took Draco's hand. "Trust me, I'll protect you with my life." Draco stood up and stretched. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I don't really need your help. I may not look it but I'm actually pretty strong." "Oh? Well I hope you won't mind if I put that to the test now would you?" "Feel free to test me. But do I have time to study?" Draco joked while doing a flip. "Let's go!" Draco declared, before he could attack darkness fell over him as he fell over unconscious. Sera stood up straight and exhaled. "I think I overdid it... Oops!" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dragon Ball Slayers